A Parting of the Hearts
by MoonTenshi23
Summary: Mamoru has just told Usagi that he has been accepted into Harvard University in America and that he must leave soon. This is a short story of their last few days together and how their love refused to be destroyed by distance.Going to be Multi-Chapter


**Disclamer:: I do not own either Usagi or Mamoru (darn it all how I wish I did own Mamo-chan) or anyother of Naoko Takeuchi's characters.**

_Note If you hate Mamoru this is not the story for you. There is no Mamo bashing. This is just a story of romance I thought should have been before Mamoru left for Harvard in the StarS season._

* * *

Usagi sat on the couch in her beloved Mamo-chan's apartment, with shining crystal tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sure whether they were tears of happiness or sadness however. She had just been told, by her boyfriend of 2 years, that he was going to be going to school in America. She knew he had always wanted to be a doctor and that this was a great chance to help him achieve his dream, but she couldn't help but think, 'Why all the way in America?' She wanted to be happy for him, really she did, but she just couldn't muster it. She couldn't imagine not seeing her Muffin for so long. He was her other half, and it would break her heart to see him go. She tried to put on her best smile and wipe her tears away. She wouldn't ruin this for him. She would make him think that she was really excited for him. 'A good girlfriend wouldn't put her silly little emotions before her loves dream' she chanted to herself in her mind.

"That's so wonderful Mamo-chan. I'm so proud of you! Your going to make a wonderful doctor someday, I just know it." Usagi said her eyes not quite meeting his. Mamoru looked at his little angel and wished he could believe that she was telling the truth, but he knew she wasn't. Usagi was the type of person to wear their heart on their sleeve and this time was no different. He could see through her forced smile and tell that she was hurting. He as well was hurting inside. He didn't want to leave his little Bunny, but he didn't want to miss an opportunity such as this. He had just received the letter informing him that he was excepted into Harvard University and that he should be there next week. He would just have to be strong for both of them, he decided, and make the most of the time they had left together. He slowly reached up and wiped a tear from her rosy cheek. He was disappointed when she didn't face him. He let out a sigh and gently grabbed her chin and moved her face so that she was facing him directly. She still wouldn't meet his eyes and he was getting a little frustrated now. He didn't like her not telling him things. He loved her and wanted her to never keep things, especially emotions from him.

"Usagi look at me," he softly pleaded. She sniffed and her eyes only rose slightly higher. Mamoru's eyes softened and filled with love for the young woman before him. He quickly brought her to his chest and hugged her trying to reassure her that he was there for her. "Usako, please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you sad. I want to see your eyes full of happiness and light, the way they should be." This declaration seemed to break her daze because her eyes rose to meet his. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the intense sadness she was trying, but failing horribly to hide.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I'm trying to be happy really I am, but I'm going to miss you so much. What am I supposed to do with you on the other side of the world?" Usagi started hiccupping and buried her head further into his chest. Mamoru brought his hand up to comb it through her silky golden hair, trying to get her to calm down. "Shhhh Usako, It's going to be alright. I'm going to come home every chance I get and call you every night. There is no reason to cry like this, save your tears. I'm sad too, but we will get through it. It is just yet another obstacle in our way that I know we will over come." Usagi glanced into her prince's eyes and raised her hand to stroke his face tenderly. She then got a mischievous glint in her eyes and pulled down his face so that their noses touched. "Yes just another obstacle. Nothing will take you away from me, nothing!" with that sad she crushed her lips to his.

Immediately she shut her eyes and gave into the warmth that filled her every time she touched, or

was even near him. Mamoru was surprised at first at the sudden kiss, but then was filled with the familiar

longing for his Usako. He enthusiastically returned the kiss, closing his eyes and letting out a tiny moan in the back of his throat. Usagi let out a accompanying moan of her own when she felt his tongue gliding over her lips. Mamoru let his tongue slide between her slightly parted lips to taste what he could only describe as his sweet Usako. Their tongues met and caressed each others. Mamoru made sure to hold her tightly and tried his best to convey how much she meant to him. They only parted when the need for air became some what of a must do.

Mamoru watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and revealed a glazed passion filled look. A wave of pride filled him that he could cause that look in her normally innocent eyes. Not that he wasn't affected. Oh no, if he didn't have such control then they would spend the whole afternoon right here. He figured that today should be special and they should spend it together in a some what different manner. "Usako, why don't we spend the day together doing anything you want, ok?" Mamoru asked hopeful that this would cheer her up at least momentarily. Usagi still wasn't feeling happy about this whole thing, but she decided that she would be strong and get through it. Plus, how could she stay sad with the prospect of spending the day doing all sorts of fun, romantic things with her Mamo-chan?

"I'd love to.....we can go to the park and feed those cute little ducks, and go for a boat ride on the pond, and go to a movie, and we can ......" Usagi just went on listing different things they could do, and Mamoru was developing a now very familiar sweat drop. 'He wanted to spend time with her, but he couldn't fit in all that stuff at one time' he thought. "Usagi, how about we start with one thing at a time alright? How about we go to the park today and I'll pack lunch so we can have it in the rose garden . Is that O.K. with you Usako? Usagi snapped out of her listing process and squealed, then jumped on Mamoru.

"That sounds wonderful Mamo-chan and so romantic!" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Mamoru chuckled and said amusedly, "Then that's what we'll do. How about you go do something for a bit and meet me at the park at about 12....err make that 11:30 O.K.?" 'Mamoru figured it would be a good idea to ask here to be there at an earlier time, since chances were she wouldn't end up there until a half hour later anyways. Usagi nodded gave Mamoru a quick hug and a little bit of a lingering peck on the lips, then speeded out the door. He figured she most likely was heading to the Crown Arcade to play video games with whatever allowance money she had left, until it was time for them to meet. With that passing thought he quickly hurried into the kitchen to start preparing their little picnic.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who read this....This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic. I've read so many that I decided I wanted to write one the way I thought things should be. I'm going to try and work on the next chapter, but I am working on two works and once and I start school in 2 days. This originally was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a few chapters instead.** _Read and Review by pushing the little purple Go button please!!!_


End file.
